I Love You
by MeganxBerlios
Summary: "Then he had an idea. It was the same idea that came into his head every so often it he felt to afraid to say it. Now was his chance." My first (small) yaoi fanfic. R&R please


Astral lay hovering in a light blue sphere. He was healing himself after the previous battle. His eyes were closed gently. Unknown to him there was a small figure walking closer and closer to him. It stood next to the sphere staring at Astral. It stretched through the sphere and lay a hand on Astral's peaceful face. He caressed it with care. Starting at his chin then working his way up to Astral's hair. It ran it's hand through his hair, stroking it softly. He gazed down at Astral's body. He was covered in bruises from a special spell their opponent had used on Astral. As the figure stood over Astral, the bruises faded slowly. As they faded, the figure let his tears fall. They fell just outside the sphere, pattering onto the ground one after the other. Astral was in a deep sleep, so he did not feel when his sphere was infiltrated by the figure. It stepped in and found that he could also hover like Astral. The figure lay next to Astral. It's arms wrapped themselves round Astral's neck. His head rested on his chest as more tears fell onto it. After a while, the figure fell asleep just like Astral.

Still inside the sphere. Astral's eyes fluttered open. He glanced around and was about to deactivate the 'healing' sphere when he heard the breaths of another. He glanced down and was shocked to see his partner and best friend Yuma Tsukomo. Astral smiled warmly. Then he noticed his friend's tear stained face, the constant grip he had around his own neck although he was in slumber. Had Yuma been crying? Why had he not woken him up? Astral slowly turned to face the boy. He wrapped his own arms around Yuma's body. A small sleepy smile appeared on Yuma's face as Astral embraced him. Astral smile grew wider at this. Astral lightly ruffled Yuma's hair making Yuma giggle unconsciously. Astral beamed. Then Yuma's face fell. His smile turned into a frightful frown and he crunched up his eyes as if about to cry or in pain. Astral was about to awaken him when Yuma's started to speak.

"I'm sorry Astral. I'm sorry you got hurt by that other duelist. I'm sorry that I wasn't strong enough to protect you. I'm sorry that your stuck with a weak partner. I'm sorry Astral. I know this is probably not a good enough apology for you Astral...but please...please don't leave me Astral"

Astral listened in silence. He felt his heart break into tiny pieces. This was how Yuma felt after one battle where he had been hurt a little more than usual? Why hadn't he said anything? Astral detached his arms as Yuma began to violently toss and turn in his disturbed sleep. Astral grabbed him by the shoulders and kept him still. Astral called Yuma's name furiously but to no avail. He shook Yuma to the very core but still Yuma lay trapped in his nightmare. Astral hovered above him. Angry and worried. He did know much about nightmares or how to stop them for that matter. Then he had an idea. It was the same idea that came into his mind every so often but he felt to afraid to say it. Now was his chance.

"Yuma, I could never leave you. If I do it'll be for the greater future or because I have no choice. You are not weak my friend. You are the strongest human I have ever came across. It is not your constant responsibility to protect me Yuma. You are only a child. I shall say I again my dear friend. I shall never leave you unless it is absolutely necessary. How could I? I...I love you"

Leaning down, Astral kissed Yuma on his soft lips. Just as Astral did this however. Yuma awoke and witnessed Astral kiss him. He pressed back lovingly. This was all he'd ever wanted. His wish was coming true at long last. They parted. Astral's cheeks went pink with embarrassment as he saw that Yuma was awake. Yuma chuckled at this. Astral smirked defiantly. Yuma couldn't bear to wait to say it any longer.

"Astral?"

"Yes Yuma?"

"I love you"

"I love you too"

Yuma blushed when Astral replied that he felt the same way so quickly. Then he smiled brightly. Astral smiled brightly as well. They leaned into each other and allowed their lips to meet once more.


End file.
